


I Chose You

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Both POV, Cheating Fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:Could it be a cheating fic???? Like, one of them is in a long-term committed relationship with another dude, but Ian and Mickey have been together behind his back for years?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Straight_for_destiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straight_for_destiel/gifts).



> @Straight_for_destiel  
> As promised.  
> Can I just say I love this idea!! 
> 
> #Enjoy people!! ❤❤

Mickey is in the bedroom dressing up for his date this evening. Personally he thinks it's stupid, but this what happens when you have a sappy romantic boyfriend. 

Mickey Milkovich 29 years old is dating Ian Gallagher 28 years old. They have been together for 3 years six months today. As a matter of fact he is getting ready so they can celebrate their three-year anniversary. They should have celebrated it six months ago but on the actual date Ian wasn't available so since _We missed the exact day Mick, now we have to wait till six months._ Mickey didn't understand the logic behind it but he loves his boyfriend more than life itself and he's pretty sure he'd give the stupid tall as fuck ginger anything he wants. 

They live in New York together, bought a house together, furnished it together, even though Ian travels sometimes for work. Ian is an agent; he discovers actors. His boyfriend has a nick for talent and has introduced alot of famous actors to Hollywood. He has connections in LA, so his job is to send them there if he likes the person enough. 

The moment Mandy had heard about Ian's job -an year into their relationship- she had bugged Mickey into introducing her to Ian, something about always wanting to be an actor. That was news to Mickey but he loves the bitch so he did it anyway. Not the introducing her to Ian part, that was yet to happen. But Ian had sent her to Hollywood, she had auditioned and gotten a gig, but she lost it soon after for fucking the main character's husband. At least she will never say Mickey never did anything for her. 

She had wanted to meet Ian and thank him anyway, but he'd been held up that entire week. So they had had to speak on the phone. And that was it. Everytime Mandy asked to meet Ian after that, something always came up, until eventually Mandy had stopped asking. 

When Mickey confronted Ian about why he didn't want to meet his sister, the red head had chalked it up to not being ready. So Mickey had let it slide. A year back Mickey had brought it up again and it had turned into a heated argument that Mickey believed to this day he would have lost Ian had he not dropped the subject of Ian meeting his friends and family completely. 

Mickey used to find it weird that Ian didn't want to, and he had begun to worry about it. Insecurities about Ian not wanting to be seen with him had started to kick in. But when Ian introduced Mickey to _his_ family, his worries had vanished and gone out the window. The Gallaghers loved Mickey. They welcomed him fully into their fold and almost four years in Mickey felt like he was one of them. As a matter of fact they were in Chicago just two weeks ago for Thanksgiving. So Mickey wasn't complaining. 

A text came through his phone as he was putting on his shoes. **Babe, u almost done yet?**

Mickey smiles. He doesn't even know why Ian insisted on this date. Mickey would have been fine with a home-made dinner and lots of beer. Ian was a great cook. But no, _Today is very special, so I gotta treat my baby special._ Is what Ian said this morning. Sappy idiot. 

**Calm ur tits, I'm on my way.**

 

~•~•~•~•~•~•

 

Ian read the text his boyfriend just sent him and laughed. It took a while for Ian to understand that that was Mickey's way of showing affection. But he could read his boyfriend like a book at this juncture in their relationship. Besides, Mickey had his moments. 

_Mickey._

Ian loved that man so much he could write a sonnet, or a poem about him. Whichever Ian didn't care, he could write them all. Mickey Milkovich was an amazing man and Ian was lucky to have him. He never took a day of their relationship for granted. 

Like seriously, he _couldn't._ See, Ian was keeping a terrible, terrible secret from his long-term boyfriend that he loves so fucking much. Ian Gallagher was wait for it, _MARRIED._ That's right, Ian was a terrible person. The terrible-est of all people. He was cheating with Mickey, or on Mickey, or both. Either way he was doing it. 

In his line of work, Ian came across alot of different good looking people. And one of those people had been Ramsey, his husband. Four years ago when he was still new in his job he had met Ramsey an underground actor needing Ian's help. Pretty soon work had turned into work with benefits and Ian had been so in love and so happy. He had immediately introduced Ramsey to his family and before he knew it they're getting married. A few months later his then boyfriend proposes and they get married. It was all great until a year into their marriage Ramsey went to Hollywood and got too busy. Too busy to see Ian, to busy to call Ian, to busy to visit New York and fuck his husband. 

They never saw each other, his husband was always canceling their plans, snaping at him when Ian complained so he learned not to. As far as Ian knew Ramsey wasn't cheating but putting your husband on a schedule and only meeting at least twice a month was no way to live. When Ramsey needed Ian on his arm on the red carpets or interviews, Ian was there. When Ramsey was required to show up with his husband at an important event, Ian was always there. But when Ian needed him during Christmas or Thanksgiving _Ian you know that today is when I'm needed the most. You know how this things work._ Is the reply Ian usually got. 

Soon the loneliness became too much for Ian and skyping and phone calls stopped being enough. To be honest though, Ian hadn't planned on cheating until the day he saw Mickey. He remembers it like it was yesterday. 

 

~•~•~•~•~•~•

 

_Three Years Six Months Ago_

 

Ian stands outside the café and breathes for a few seconds. Ramsey had cancelled on him, again. Ian is beginning to wonder if the marriage was a mistake, and maybe they should just get a divorce. He huffs frustrated and walks in to get his coffee. As he's waiting to be handed his, the guy next to him shouts angrily at the barista.

"This is not my fucking coffee!"

"Yes you it is, you said..."

"I said no fucking sugar is what I fucking said!"

"I'm so sorry, maybe I can make you a new one?" the barista apologizes.

"Sure, 'cause I've got nothing else to do but spend my entire day at a fucking café drinking fucking coffee. This things take like twenty fucking minutes!"

"Sir..."

"If I may?" Ian interrupts. 

"Mind your own fucking business red."

This man with the great ass is vicious. Ian is intrigued. "I was just... I'm not in a hurry and mine has no sugar so... if you don't mind maybe you can take mine?" he offers. 

Ian watches as angry nice ass guy chews on his bottom lip in contemplation. "Fucking... fine." the guy concedes and stretches his hand out for Ian's coffee. Ian has a large smile on his face as he hands it over. "You gave me your coffee, you didn't cure cancer so calm the fuck down." the guy says and takes off. 

Ian watches as the ungrateful tempting ass walks away. He would give anything to see the man attached to it again.

~•

That night Ian goes to one of the many gay clubs to unwind. He does this sometimes, goes to gay clubs, to drink and have other men grind on him. He has never taken it further than that being a married man and all, but he enjoys the experience. So he covers his shouting hair -like he always does- especially since he and Ramsey featured in one of the gossip magazines today. And heads out. 

The gods must be laughing right now because the first club he walks into short angry guy with hot ass is at the counter with a beer in his hand. 

"At least they got your order right here."

The guy turns to look at Ian with a frown that turns into a smirk as recognition hits him. "Red."

"It's Ian, Ian Gallagher." Ian offers a handshake that gets ignored. 

"You stalking me Gallagher?"

"What? No. I swear I am not I just..."

"Learn how to take a joke red." 

"Oh." Ian says sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you knew the meaning of the word."

"Oh, that's how were doing this?" the brunette raises a very expressive eyebrow and then laughs. 

Ian wants to fall a sleep to the sound of that voice. "You have a nice laugh." is out of his mouth before Ian can control himself. 

"You give weird fucking compliments." the guy says and taps the bar stool next to him. "and you can call me Mickey."

"Nice to meet you Mick."

"Mick _ey._ "

"My version sounds better." Ian replies as he sits and gestures for the bartender. "Keep them coming." he points to Mickey's beer and gestures to the both of them. "My tab." the bartender nods.

"Coffee and beer all in one day, I'm gonna need more than that before I let you anywhere near my ass, _Gallagher._ "

Ian is glad the beer is not here yet because he would have most definitely choked on it. Mickey laughs at the look on his face and pats his thigh. Turns out that _is_ all Ian needed to do because they leave together that night. 

Ian doesn't leave Mickey's apartment the next morning. Instead they continue to fuck and it being a weekend they spend it doing the same thing. Ian completely gets consumed by all things Mickey and it's only till Monday comes around and he gets a text from Ramsey that he remembers he's married. 

Right then and there, Ian knows he's fucked. 

 

~•~•~•~•~•~•

 

Ian had contemplated divorcing Ramsey, but when he cheated on him before bringing up the subject, he felt too guilty and decided to let the whole idea drop. 

Ian had wanted to tell Mickey the truth when they started the relationship but it never seemed to be the right time. Soon 'I love yous' were exchanged and they moved in together and Ian knew it was too late not to to hurt, on Mickey's part. He also knew that if the brunette ever found out, he would leave him. And Ian couldn't take that chance. 

So he learnt to juggle his two relationships. Which wasn't that hard considering he only met with Ramsey three, four times a month. And as long as Ian didn't meet any of Mickey's friends or family who could recognise him as the famous actor's husband, their relationship would be fine. 

So he smiles and straightens up as the man he truly loves walks towards him. Ian doesn't even wait for Mickey to say anything, before he's claiming the shorter man's lips and reminding himself why Mickey can never learn the truth. 

He doesn't want to loose Mickey.  
He doesn't want to hurt Mickey.  
Mickey is everything to him, and hell will freeze over before Ian looses him.

Ian pulls back with a happy sigh. "Fuck, I love you."

Mickey chuckles lightly. "Yeah, you too."

 

 

Tbc..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and all thoughts welcome.  
> Let me know if you'd like to see more of this.  
> Muah!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had agreed Ian would be home for dinner. And now he's not picking up. Mickey can only hope he's fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, I haven't mastered the art of angst yet so I don't know how good I'll be @ it. So crossing my fingers that I live up to most of ur expectations guys.  
> :)

"See you for dinner. Love you." Ian offers his lips. 

"Love you too." 

Mickey chuckles and kisses Ian goodbye before he heads out to go have breakfast with his sister. Being a owner/manager at a bar is easy. He doesn't need to show up for work till noon, unless the employees fuck it up. Which they won't because they know Mickey will kick their asses till kingdom come. So he always has time to have breakfast with his sister. 

He has managed the bar for as long as he can remember. And when the former owner wanted to sell it Mickey had jumped on it. He had gathered all his savings and purchased the business. Ian had insisted on chipping in and covering the balance that Mickey was gonna go to the bank for. It was always better not to be in debt so he had accepted his boyfriend's help. It was now two years since the business became his and so far so good. 

He drove up to Mandy's favorite restaurant and could see her from the window she had already arrived. He packed the car and walked inside. 

"Aye, you haven't even ordered yet?" he snaped jokingly at her as they hugged. 

"Was waiting for you asshole. You know if the food gets here before you I always end up eating it and then I have to stare at your ugly mug while you eat yours." she sneers. 

"Whatever. So what's going on?" 

Mandy shrugs. "Nothing. Life is boring, being a secretary is boring..." she trails off. 

"Aren't you happy?"

"Sure I guess. Got a job, got money. Just need to find me a boyfriend like you and I'll be good to go."

Mickey laughs. "You realise you're never gonna settle down if you keep going for the taken ones right?" 

"But they're the only ones who are nice to me." Mandy pouts. 

Mickey shakes his head and they take their orders. 

"So how is Ian? You guys okay?"

Mickey smiles gently. "Yeah. We're good. We're really good."

"Aww, look at you all stupid and in love." Mandy laughs and then frowns. 

Mickey already knows what this is about. "I'm sorry Mands. I have tried he won't... meet you."

She frowns harder. "Does he know me? Did I do something? Why does your boyfriend hate me Mick?"

Mickey sighs and waits for the waiter to finish placing their orders on the table. "He doesn't _hate_ you."

Mandy crosses her arms unconvinced. "Yeah? Then what is it? He blatantly refuses to see me. You bought a fucking house together Mick. A house. And I am not allowed to visit."

"Now, hold on, no one said you weren't _allowed_. You can come anytime." Mickey says even if he doesn't believe it himself. 

"Liar. I can't come there and you know it. You've been together going on four years Mickey. I can't believe you don't find it weird that I, your sister only get stupid fucking phone calls from your long term boyfriend. And those are barely even there." she mumbles that last sentence and puts an entire piece of bacon in her mouth and chews angrily. 

"Mandy..."

"No Mick, it hurts. I see how happy you are. Why can't I see the man responsible for it, huh?" she stares him down. "Unless it you who doesn't want me to meet him." she accuses. 

Mickey drops his hands on the table. "What? Why wouldn't I want you to meet the man I'm dating?"

Mandy shrugs then smirks. "'Cause you're afraid I'll fuck him?"

"Ha ha. Too bad he doesn't do vag."

They both laugh and then eat in silence for a few minutes. "Maybe I should just go home with you. And then he will find me there and have no option but to meet me."

Mickey leans back on his seat. That's definitely an idea. Like Ian never gives a reason for why he avoids Mickey's family and friends. Maybe if he finds Mandy at home he will see that she's a nice person and will stop all this fussing. Hopefully. 

"You know what? Let's fucking do that. Will text you the address and you can come before he gets home."

Mandy nods happily. 

 

~•~•~•~•~•~•

 

Ian taps his foot impatiently at the Lotte New York Palace. He's at the reserved table waiting for his husband to arrive. He takes his left hand and rotates the wedding he only puts on when he's meeting with Ramsey. 

What is he doing? 

He orders his second bottle of wine and pours himself a glass. He checks the time, 3:00 pm. He left his assistant to deal with clients by herself. The least Ramsey can do is be on time. 

Finally the tall brunette shows up. 

"I'm so sorry Ian, we got held at the airport for some stupid reason. But I'm here now." he kisses Ian on the cheek and sits on the opposite chair. "How are you? I've missed you."

"Really? That why we meet twice a month? Or once like a girl's period?"

Ramsey frowns at him. "Honey, come on. _You're the one who refused to move to LA._ "

Ian rolls his eyes, he's not having this debate again. "So, what do you need me for this time? A premiere, and interview?" he sips his wine. 

Ramsey is about to say something when the waiter interrupts them. Ian orders more wine while Ramsey orders food. 

"Umm..." the waitress starts nervously. "Is it okay if I take a photo of both of you? I..."

"Yes! Of course!" Ramsey exclaims. 

Ian exhales loudly and tries not to yell in frustration. Yes please, more evidence of his marriage. That's exactly what he needs. Ramsey gets up and comes to Ian's side of the table. He wraps a hand around Ian's shoulder. Ian looks at it and tries not to shrug it off. The waiter prepares her phone to take a photo of them. 

"You know what?" Ian starts, "Don't you want to be in this photo?" the waitress nods and Ian gets up. He situates her next to Ramsey and tells them to smile and he takes the photo. 

The waitress looks at the photo and squeals before running off to get their orders. 

"Why didn't you want to be in the photo?" Ramsey asks. 

"You're the celebrity, not me. Plus she wanted to be in the photo." he shrugs. "You saw how happy she got." Ramsey nods in agreement. Ian clears his throat and asks again, "So?"

"So?"

Ian sighs. "What do you need Ramsey?"

Ramsey takes his hand that's on the table. "I miss you. You're my husband and I miss you. I'm I not allowed to?"

Ian pulls away his hand. He had been married to this man for the longest time. He knows when he's full of shit. "No Ramsey, really."

The brunette huffs and crosses his arms. "We just shot this movie _Bounty_. The premiere is tomorrow."

Ian chuckles and shakes his head. "Ofcourse."

"Honey, you know I need you. You're my husband, it's important that..."

"I'm by your side. I know. But, we are never really together you and I, are we? You see me twice a month, we don't even have s... we don't meet unless it's when you need me. Why can't we just you know, admit that we stopped being husbands a long time ago Ramsey? Maybe we should just..."

"Oh my! The food is here!" Ramsey interrupts loudly and claps his hands.

Ian waits for the new bottle to be opened and he drinks the wine from the bottle. Fuck manners just because he's in a five star hotel. His life is ridiculous, and his husband is an asshole who indirectly refuses even just the mention of the word divorce. 

~•

They finish and a tipsy Ian is about to walk back to his car --like he usually does after this _meetings_ with his husband-- when Ramsey stops him. 

Ian groans. "I'm not going to the fucking premiere Ramsey."

"That's not... can we talk? In private? Please."

Ian follows Ramsey to the elevator and they go up to what he's assuming is his room. Ian is not so sure about this. Ramsey leads him to his hotel room and gets in. Ian lingers by the door not really wanting to get in. He has been trying not to think about Mickey --the man he really loves-- for the entire night. Just like he always does when he meets with Ramsey. He hates even thinking about his boyfriend during this meetings because the betrayal always hits him like a fucking train. Instead of thinking he's cheating on Ramsey, his mind feeds that he's cheating on Mickey. 

Which is why he's reluctant to walk in. He doesn't know what his husband wants after all. 

"Ian?" 

His voice sounds so far and Ian thinks the three bottles of wine might not have been such a great idea. 

"Yeah?"

"Get in." Ramsey pulls him in by his hand and shuts the door. 

"What did you want to talk about?" Ian just wants to leave.

"This." the other man says before pulling Ian in for a kiss. 

Ian steps back and detaches himself. "What are you doing?!"

"Oh, I don't know. Trying to make love to my husband!" 

Ian scoffs. "It's been fucking _months._ I don't even know where your dick's been. Or your ass." he adds. 

"Ian." Ian looks at him. "Are you cheating on me?"

"Are you?"

"I asked you first."

Ian shrugs. "I asked you second."

Ramsey squints at him and takes a step towards him. "I miss you. I'm not cheating, I assure you."

"Okay look, I can't."

"Why?"

"I... I feel bloated. Did you notice I didn't even eat?" he didn't eat because he was waiting to go eat with his boyfriend but Ramsey doesn't need to know that. Or maybe he does. "I'm not feeling very well."

"Okay." Ramsey nods. Ian goes to walk out but Ramsey stops him. "I miss your touch. Maybe if we just..." he gestures to both their crotches. 

 

~•~•~•~•~•~•

 

Ian gets in his car and hits on the stirring wheel a few times. "Fuck!" 

He needs to stop. He needs to end it with Ramsey. Their marriage is easy to ignore when his husband doesn't ask for intimacy. But today for some reason... Ian looks for the wipes he usually walks around with and wipes his hand with them even though he had scrubbed his hand thoroughly in the hotel bathroom. 

He should do something big for Mickey. It will make him feel.... not better, but he will stop feeling as terrible. He honestly doesn't understand himself. Why is it so hard to end his marriage and spend his life with the man he really wants? Well, apart from the fact that Ramsey has literally ran in the past when he sensed Ian was about to bring up the subject of divorce. Which is also really weird because he's a famous actor and he can have however he wants. 

He finally drives off and heads home. Home to the man he lives with, the man he would die for even though he's betraying him at the moment. 

~•

 

When Ian gets home he stops a block away when he sees two cars parked outside the house. It doesn't belong to any of his siblings so that could only mean the owner of the car is Mickey's guest. 

"Shit."

Okay, Ian needs to get his shit together before he gets made. He needs to come clean and he needs to divorce Ramsey as soon as possible. Luck has been on his side so far but if Mickey has started bringing his friends home it will only be a matter of time. Ian is lucky Mickey only likes action movies and he could care less about celebrity gossip. Otherwise they wouldn't have made it this far. 

Which is why he avoids Mandy so much. He has no doubt Mandy would recognise him instantly. She a movie fanatic, of course she knows who Ramsey is.

So Ian decides he needs to come up with a way to tell Mickey the truth. Because if his boyfriend finds out any other way, they are most definitely done. And that would kill him. 

So yeah, he will come clean. But for now, he is not going any where near that house. He parks the car, switches it off and reclines his seat. He covers himself with his heavy jacket and due to his intoxication passes out immediately. 

 

~•~•~•~•~•~•

 

Mickey and Mandy are watching one of her rom-coms when he checks the time for the hundredth time. 

"He's running late?" Mandy asks. 

"I don't know. But it's so weird because usually he tells me." before he gets worried he decides to call Ian. 

He calls four times but Ian doesn't pick up. 

"Maybe he travelled. He does that, you told me."

"Yeah, which he still wouldn't do without telling me." Mickey scratches his scalp and sighs. 

Mandy squeezes his lap. "He will call. I'm sure he's fine." 

 

They had agreed Ian would be home for dinner. And now he's not picking up. Mickey can only hope so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, well, well, if it isn't Ian fucking Gallagher. My brother's boyfriend. Correct me if am wrong, but aren't you supposed to be married?"

Ian is trying to figure out who was the best among the seven that just auditioned when his assistant tells him he has a guest. A _guest?_ what the hell? 

"Yeah, okay."

He goes back to studying the photos on his desk. When the door opens. He gestures for the seat in front of him but doesn't look up. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ian fucking Gallagher. My brothers boyfriend." Ian's head snaps up his heart beating fast and hard. "Correct me if am wrong, but aren't you supposed to be married? To a man that is _not,_ my brother?" 

Ian licks his dry lips and for some reason his throat is dry too. He opens his mouth a few times but nothing comes out. Mandy takes the seat and puts her legs on his long desk, her heels digging in some of his documents. She then checks her fingernails and blows on them. 

"Speechless huh?" she turns to look at him. 

"How did you...?"

"Find you?" she puts her legs down and leans on his desk. "See, the other day when I finally got tired of you avoiding me, you started to seem extremely suspicious. So I finally decided to, like they say, _investigate._ "

Ian swallows and nods. Her eyes grow hard and she stands up. Mandy slowly walks to his side of the desk and Ian looks up at her curiously. She reaches behind her back and pulls out something. 

"Shit."

"Perfect response for what's about to happen." she hits the palm of her left hand with the baton a few times. "Which part of your body should I avoid?"

Ian's eyes go wide. "Are you serious?!"

Mandy tilts her head and sneers at him. "Do I look like I'm fucking joking?"

Ian shoots up and takes a step back. Mandy takes one towards him. "Look, Mandy, I know what I'm doing is wrong,"

"Do you now?"

"but I swear to you, I love your brother more than life itself."

Her eyes soften for a second but she soon gets angry again. "Do you know what this would do to Mickey? How fucking hurt he'll be when he finds out you're fucking playing him?!" 

He nods and sniffs. "I know. Trust me I do. There's not a day that goes by that I don't think about what... how I'm lying to him."

Mandy squints and steps closer to him. He can't move anymore and is now against the wall. "Pick. A. Body. Part."

Ian sighs and drops his head. "My face and my dick."

Mandy smirks dangerously. "I said one."

"Mandy c'mon..." 

He doesn't get a chance to finish that sentence because Mandy slaps him. _Hard._ For a lady her size it really fucking hurts. He winces and rubs his cheek. But as soon as he removes his hand she slaps him again. Same cheek. 

"Fuck, Mandy!"

"FUCK YOU IAN! You live with Mickey, you bought a fucking house together, been dating for three and a half fucking years," she pauses and breathes angrily. "Are you fucking Ramsey?"

"No, I'm not. I'm not." he quickly denys.

She shrugs. "Doesn't matter." she rubs her nose. "I'm gonna beat your _lying, cheating_ ass, and you're gonna stand there and fucking take it."

Ian stares at her for a few, then nods and shuts his eyes. 

 

~•~•~•~•~•~•

 

_Two Days Ago._

 

Mickey and Mandy feel asleep on the couch. Something about waiting up for Ian. It's 6:00am and if she doesn't go to her apartment and change she's going to be late. She shakes her brother awake. 

"Mick? Mick."

Mickey groans. "What?"

"I have to go."

"What time is it?" he sits up and rubs his eyes. 

"Six am."

"What?" he gets up and pulls back the curtain. "Dammit. He didn't come home." 

He whispers that last part but Mandy hears it. She feels sorry for him. Does Ian usually lie to him like this? Why didn't he call? He doesn't sound like the amazing boyfriend Mickey makes him out to be. She walks towards him and squeezes his shoulder. 

"I have to go. Let me know where he says he was."

Mickey sighs sadly and her heart breaks for him. "I'll walk you out."

Mickey is leaning on her door waiting for her to start the car when he frowns at something in the distance. 

"What's wrong?"

He stands up straight and points ahead. "That's his car."

"What's it doing there?"

Mickey runs and gets in the passenger seat. She looks at him confused. "The fuck are you looking at? Let's go!"

She does as told and drives the one block towards Ian's car. She has barely stopped the car before her brother is getting out. He knocks on the window severally before the it's finally rolled down. 

"Ian what the fuck?" Mickey asks. 

"Mick...hey."

Mickey covers his nose. "Oh my God, you smell like a fucking brewery."

Mandy thinks Ian's face looks familiar but she has no idea why. She's however running late for work so she does not have time for Mickey and his mysterious drunk boyfriend. 

"Bye Mick, we'll talk." she says right before she drives off. 

 

~•~•~•~•~•~•

 

"Move over." Mickey tells Ian as he unlocks the door from the inside. Ian drags himself to the passenger's seat. "Fuck, Ian." Mickey gets in and helps him along. 

He starts the car and drives towards their house. He can't believe alcohol got too much for Ian when he was a mere block away from home. He parks the car and helps his boyfriend into the house. He takes Ian to their bedroom and undresses him with difficulty. 

"I love you so much." Ian says half asleep. "No matter what happens I need you to always know that Mickey."

Mickey chuckles because that's such a random thing to say. He exhales with relief when he finally gets Ian under the covers. 

Mickey goes to the kitchen and fills a bottle with water. He goes and sits by Ian's head and holds him by his neck. He doesn't want him to wake up with a hang over so he makes him drink at least half of it. He watches the redhead for a while and caresses his cheek. He wonders what made Ian drink like this. They only drink this much when they're together so something had to have gone down. 

He goes back out to Ian's car to call his office and let them know he won't be showing up for work. After, he calls the bar to let them know he won't be going either. 

~•

 

It's 7:00pm when Ian finally wakes up. Mickey is in the kitchen making dinner when Ian comes and opens the fridge. The taller man removes the orange juice and drinks it from the box. 

"Was starting to think you were dead." Mickey comments as he serves the food in two separate plates. 

"So hungry." Ian states. 

Mickey places the food on the table and Ian quickly joins him. He doesn't even waste time before he's devouring his dinner. Mickey just eats slowly and quietly and waits for Ian to quench his hunger. After a few minutes the redhead leans back and sighs. 

"Fuck I needed that. I didn't eat last night 'cause I was waiting to come eat with you and then..."

"And then what?" 

"And then I drunk three bottles of wine and I couldn't even get home."

Mickey drops his spoon and looks at him. "Why did you drink so much on a weekday?"

Ian stares at his almost empty plate. "I was with a... with a client and they... I drunk too much, I'm sorry I didn't come home, or call. It won't happen again I'm sorry."

Mickey chews on the inside of his cheek and studies his boyfriend. "If you were with one client why are you saying _they?"_

"He. I had lunch with a he." Ian clears his throat. 

"Should I be worried about this person?"

"No. Not at all."

"Then what the fuck is with the pronoun game?"

"I..." Ian sighs and rubs a hand across his hair. "I'm sorry, I'm still adjusting to being up." Mickey nods and pushes around his food feeling unsettled. "What's wrong?" he takes his hand. 

Mickey looks at Ian's hand on his wrist and holds it with his other hand. "You said something weird when I was getting you into bed this morning."

Ian frowns. "What's that?" 

"You said that no matter what happens I should know you love me. Do you have any idea how fucking scary that sentence is? What the fuck did you mean?"

Silence. 

"Ian?" Ian is about to say something when Mickey's phone rings. "We are not done here."

 

~•

 

Ian breaths and tries to compose himself as Mickey talks on the phone. Seems like the guilt is starting to get to him if he's spewing shit like that in his drunken state. Mickey comes and pecks him on the lips. 

"Shit came up at work. I have to go. We'll talk about this later."

Ian pulls him in for a deeper kiss and walks him to the door. As soon as Mickey drives off Ian goes back in the house and starts to strategise. First he was going to serve Ramsey with divorce papers. Then he would come clean. He can't picture how the conversation with Mickey will go is he's still married. 

 

~•

 

By the time Mickey comes back home it's 4:00am. Ian is already asleep, he's too exhausted and it's too fucking early for a serious conversation. So he undresses and gets into bed next to his boyfriend who gladly wraps his arms around him. But as soon as Mickey's ass touches Ian's dick -since they sleep naked- the redhead gets hard which in turn makes Mickey hard. 

He reaches for the lube and they have lazy morning sex both still lying on their side. Ian lifts his leg higher and penetrates him. They fuck slow, and sweet. Mickey holds on to his ass and pushes him in deeper and they continue to lazily move and moan quietly. Ian chants _I love you._ in his ear and Mickey's love for his redheaded boyfriend gets magnified with every thrust and every sweet word. 

Fuck Mickey loves his life. 

 

~•

By the time Mickey gets up to pee the next day Ian has already left for work. He finishes his business and goes back into bed. 

 

~•~•~•~•~•~•

 

Mandy is released from work early. Boss wanted to have an early weekend or some shit. Now she has nothing to do and it is too early to go home. The last two days she hasn't been able to shrug Ian off. Why did he look so fucking familiar? Just then one of her friends Angel calls her phone. 

"What's up bitch?"

"Hey Mands. Want to come watch the new movie Bounty with me?"

"Who's the actor?"

"The hot, adorable Ramsey Newton." Angel sang. 

"Count me in."

 

~•

 

"Man, that was awesome. There is nothing better than a shirtless Ramsey." Angel swoons as they walk out of the theatre. 

"Yeah." Mandy agrees. They love that actor. He is so hot. Too bad he is gay. Wait a minute, _too bad he's gay._

"Can you imagine?" Angel continues. "he looks like _that,_ his husband looks just as gorgeous, like, wow. You know?"

His husband. "What's his name again?" Mandy asks her friend who is obsessed with Ramsey. 

"Who, Ramsey?"

"Not fucking Ramsey, his husband."

Angel looks at her confused. "Ian Gallagher. Why, what's wrong?"

"No. No, no, no it's just a coincidence. It's not the same guy."

"What are you talking about?"

Mandy hugs her friend quickly and is already walking towards her car. "I have to go. See you later."

"But you're my ride!"

"Take a cab, I'll pay you back!" she yells already driving off to Mickey's pub. 

 

~•~•~•~•~•~•

 

"Hey bro!" 

Mandy calls as she leans on the counter. She googled Ian Gallagher on her way here and she had confirmed that Ian, Mickey's boyfriend is indeed Ian, Ramsey's husband. But unlike the asshole, she would give him the chance he never gave her. She wasn't going to tell her brother, she would leave that to the lying redhead. 

But first, she would teach him what happens when people fuck with a Milkovich. And Ian had done it for long enough. 

"The fuck you want? I'm working." Mickey asks even as he places a beer in front of her. 

"I don't want a beer." on second thought. "Never mind." she downs the entire bottle. "So, my friend just graduated from acting school." Mickey raises an eyebrow and gestures for her to keep going. "Can I get the address to Ian's office?"

Mickey looks at her. "And it's her going, not you?" 

"Yes Mickey. I'm not gonna stalk your boyfriend, Jesus."

Mickey writes it down and gives it to her. She looks at him for a beat and wonders if it will even be worth it Mickey finding out the truth. Her brother was happy and in love did she really need to jeopardize that? 

Then she thinks about how Ian is cheating on her brother and she grabs the piece of paper angrily and doesn't wait for Mickey to say anything before she's running out. 

 

~•~•~•~•~•~•

 

_Now_

 

Ian parks the car and slowly walks into the home he shares with his long-term boyfriend. He stares at the door for a beat. His worst nightmare is coming true and Ian doesn't know what to do. He slowly opens the door and is greeted by a sweet smelling aroma and a whistling Mickey. He touches his rib and winces. 

Mandy gave him the chance to either tell Mickey or she would tell him herself. He couldn't even be mad at her despite what she had done to him and despite the ultimatum. He had brought this on himself after all. 

Besides, she was right. This confession was way over due. Whether he would still have a relationship after was the issue. 

Ian manages to get through dinner without Mickey finding out he was hurt. He was lucky the pink on his left cheek from Mandy's slaps had faded. It was when he couldn't take off his T-shirt during bed that his boyfriend got suspicious. 

"Since when do you sleep with a fucking shirt on?" 

"It's a little chilly. I wanna keep it on tonight."

"Okay... but," Mickey smirks and steps on the bed and walks towards Ian. "it's what I'm here for. Not this fucking shirt."

Mickey tries to take it off and Ian chuckles uneasily. He destructs him with a kiss and sighs when Mickey accepts the kiss and Ian lays them gently on the bed. They continue to make out for a while with Ian hovering over his boyfriend. Then suddenly Mickey laughs and switches their positions. Ian can't help but hiss loudly when pain shoots through his middle. 

"What the hell?" 

Mickey furrows his brows in confusion and lifts up his shirt. He looks at Ian and then back at the fresh bruises. He runs his fingers across the many lines and looks up at Ian again. Ian just lays there and blinks up at Mickey waiting for him to get angry, anything. A few minutes go by when he finally speaks. 

"You gonna tell me what happened?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey is worried more than he’s ever been at this point. But if he asks Ian what’s wrong the taller man only cries harder.

Mickey continues to caress Ian’s bruises waiting for an explanation. This is extremely strange even for Ian. To come home with bruises, weird bruises like someone whipped him or some shit. Mickey knows bruises and Ian didn’t bump into something, someone did this to him. A few minutes have passed since he asked his boyfriend what happened and he’s yet to get an answer. 

“Ian.”

Ian who was watching him intensely and chewing on his lip nervously starts to caress is thighs. “Babe.”

“Yeah?” Mickey replies and waits for Ian to talk. For some reason he’s nervous about the reply. And with good reason too because Ian’s beautiful green eyes fill with tears and he starts crying. “Ian, Ian what’s going on?”

Mickey gets off him and lies next to him. He pulls Ian into his arms and caresses his hair. The redhead only cries harder and Mickey doesn’t understand what’s going on. He pulls his boyfriends impossibly closer and caresses his head, neck and back shushing him and assuring him that everything is going to be fine even though Mickey doesn’t have a clue as to what the fuck is going on. He takes a deep breath and comforts his boyfriend who has now moved to hiccups. He’s clearly trying to stop from crying but doesn’t seem to be able to. Mickey is worried more than he’s ever been at this point. But if he asks Ian what’s wrong the taller man only cries harder. 

After what seems like hours Ian finally falls asleep in his arms. Mickey pulls away gently, careful not to wake him. He goes and pulls one bottle of whiskey from the kitchen cupboard and goes out to the balcony. Well, if he wasn’t sure before now he knows that something is _very_ wrong. Last few days things have not been the same in his relationship. Something seems off ever since that night Ian didn’t come home. Ian is thinking about something, his mind never seems to be here even when he is. For a second Mickey entertains the idea that Ian wants to break up, but that wouldn’t make any sense. They are fine. They have _been_ fine for a very long time. The last time they fought was because Mickey refuses to wear a certain shirt Ian got him last year for his birthday. And even that fight was a fucking joke. They kept laughing and Ian had ended up fucking him against their bedroom wall.

They can’t postpone this talk any longer otherwise it’s going to destroy Ian. But there is always the factor that Mickey isn’t exactly looking forward to it to consider. After the breakdown Ian had just had Mickey is afraid to find out the cause. Ian was shaking and crying loudly and Mickey has never seen him like that. Ian all the three years, six months they’ve been together Mickey had never seen the other man cry like that. Ian has shed some tears in the past sure but those were _silent_ tears. Mickey has no idea what the hell that was. He takes a long sip of the dry whiskey and shuts his eyes and welcomes the burn. 

Ian is not okay, and when he’s not okay then neither is Mickey. He thinks about calling Mandy, the only other person he can talk about this to but changes his mind. Ian will tell him. Tomorrow Ian will tell him. And then they will forget about all this and things will go back to normal.

He hopes.

He puts back the remainder of the bottle back in the cupboard and goes back to the bedroom. When he gets back in bed he pulls his boyfriend back into his arms. Ian clutches almost painfully to him. Mickey swallows and hopes the morning takes much longer to arrive. 

 

~•~•~•~•~•~•

 

 

It doesn’t.

Mickey doesn’t sleep a wink and he quietly watches through the curtains as the sun rises. Its two hours later before Ian stirs awake.

“Hey.” Mickey pecks him on the forehead. Ian opens his eyes with difficulty and looks up at him. Mickey chest constricts painfully when he sees how red and swollen they are. “You alright? What happened last night?” There is something in the green eyes that Mickey can only say is fear. Why would Ian be so scared? “Ian, you’re scaring me.”

Ian sits up and faces Mickey. He takes his hand in his and caresses his tattooed fingers. He clears his throat. “Do you remember that time we celebrated our one year anniversary in that hotel overlooking the ocean?”

Mickey laughs. “How can I? That was day I got convinced I wanted your ugly mug in my life.”

Ian takes in a sharp breath. “I knew I wanted you in my life from the day we met and hooked up.”

“Fell in love with my ass first huh?” Mickey mocks. “So fucking predictable man.”

Ian gives a soft chuckle. “You punched the room service guy.”

“Oh, he had it coming. Here I am celebrating my longest relationship and he’s checking you out? I wasn’t having that.”

Ian laughs louder than before and Mickey feels a little bit better. “We had fun that day, didn’t we?”

“Yeah.” Mickey squeezes his hand. “What’s this about?”

“Let’s go back there.”

Mickey isn’t sure that’s such a great idea. They clearly need to talk, something is not right. “Ian, we need to talk about last night, about why you came home with bruises… I just…”

Ian holds his cheeks with both hands and makes Mickey face him. He looks him straight in the eyes and Mickey is surprised to find the desperation there. “Please.” He whispers. “Please Mickey." he begs. "Just today, just for tonight. And then first thing tomorrow morning I will explain everything.”

The feeling Mickey had last night comes back full force. The thing that Ian is about to tell him seems serious, if it’s getting his boyfriend this emotional Mickey is afraid to hear it. He feels like it will change everything, so he agrees to postpone this talk. He nods and kisses Ian. “Okay.”

Ian laughs in relief and his eyes get teary. This isn’t helping Mickey feel better. “Thank you.” He pecks him on the lips. “Thank you.” He repeats. 

Mickey nods and pulls him in for a much deeper kiss. 

 

~•~•~•~•~•~•

 

After breakfast Ian asks Mickey to give him an hour and then goes to find his lawyer. He files for divorce and then gives his lawyer Ramsey’s address in LA. He is still a married man but at least he’s filed for divorce. This of course won’t help his situation once he tells Mickey the truth but it’s something. He passes by his office and lets his assistant know he’s going to be MIA for a while. When he drives home he rushes there so he can make the most of this day. 

Mickey is most likely to break up with him after the confession and Ian doesn’t know how he’s going to make it without the other man. Mickey is his life. And as sweet and understanding he is, no way he’s just going to understand this. Even if Ian tells him he’s not fucking Ramsey, the chances of Mickey taking him back are so little it’s taking everything in him to tell the truth. But he knows if he doesn’t Mandy will and that would be a million times worse.

He exhales and gets out of the car. He walks into the house where Mickey has packed their clothes for the night. 

 

~•~•~•~•~•~•

 

Ian holds Mickey’s hand all the way to the hotel and drives with the other. The brunette may be freaking out a little bit, because he finally understands Ian is trying to make the most out of tonight. Why, he has no idea. He will however find out tomorrow and he’s not looking forward to it. So tonight he lets Ian have his way. He follows Ian's lead.

They have dinner at the restaurant downstairs, they drink and laugh and it’s amazing. Ian makes sure he’s touching Mickey somehow. If it’s not their legs under the table, he’s caressing the back of Mickey’s neck. If he’s not touching the brunette’s thigh, he’s holding his hand, or rubbing his back subtly. They have so much fun that night it’s exactly like their first anniversary. Mickey even manages to forget that something is seriously going on and in the morning something drastic might change. 

That night they don’t fuck, they don’t have sex, they _make love_. For hours, all night long. Literally. They way Ian holds him and caresses his entire body you would thinks he has more than two hands. He makes Mickey feel loved, treasured and adored all in one. Mickey arches his back when Ian penetrates him deeper and pulls him closer. Ian says how much he loves him in every way he knows how it’s almost overwhelming. Mickey moans and says it back just as much. They turn and switch positions and touch and kiss then switch positions and repeat. They come and start again, over and over till 5:00 am in the morning. 

By the time they’re done they are exhausted and Ian passes out immediately. Mickey on the other hand dreads the talk even more now. He starts going through the worst case scenarios in his head.

Maybe Ian has a terminal disease.  
Maybe he enlisted and is leaving for the army tomorrow.  
Maybe Ian fucked Mandy and that’s why he’s always avoiding her.  
Maybe Ian has a family hidden and tucked away somewhere.  
Maybe he cheated and doesn’t know how to tell Mickey he gave him HIV.

Maybe.

Maybe…. Maybe…. Maybe… Maybe. 

_Maybe._

Mickey speculates before promptly passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guys,  
> things get a little darker next chapter and i hope u still like me after it.  
> :))  
> but don worry, happy ending loves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “YOU’VE BEEN LYING SINCE THE DAY WE MET, YOU’RE LUCKY I DON’T TEAR YOUR FUCKING EYES OUT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go
> 
> *exhales heavily*

Mickey wakes up first.

Of course he does. He hasn’t slept well last few days but he still manages to wake up first today. He’s in full panic mode, he’s been in and out of sleep full of worry. Whatever Ian is about to tell him is freaking him the fuck out. He watches as his boyfriend breathes steadily still asleep and paces back and forth. He loves Ian so much but it seems like other man is either in trouble or did something wrong. He puts on a T-Shirt and boxers and concludes he doesn’t want to know. They can move past it, if Ian doesn’t voice it, they never have to deal with it.

Finally, _fucking finally_ Ian stirs awake. Mickey involuntarily exhales in relief. Ian sits up and looks towards his direction with a lazy smile that immediately disappears. There Mickey goes panicking again.

“Marry me!” Mickey blurts out.

Ian looks at him incredulously. “WHAT?”

Mickey quickly nods. It wasn’t what he had planned on saying but they’re practically married already. Ian loves this kind of shit, it would probably make them go back to _before._ “Yeah, let’s get fucking hitched. I don’t see why not, do you?”

Ian shuts his eyes tight and rubs his temple. The redhead puts on his briefs and a vest and walks towards Mickey. He takes his hand and sits them both at the table in their room. They sit across from each other and Ian takes a deep breath. Here goes. “We can’t.”

“Why not?” Mickey is honestly surprised, this is the type of thing Ian would totally go for. “You don’t want to marry me?”

“No, that’s not it at all. I would love nothing more.”

“Then what’s stopping ya?”

“Something I gotta tell you.”

“No.” Mickey shakes his head hard.

“No?” Ian is confused.

“I have thought about it and I don’t want to know. Whatever it is we can get past it.” Ian is fidgeting in his seat uneasily and it's disconcerting. This just goes to prove that Mickey really doesn’t need to know. 

“I’m… married.” Ian mumbles playing with his fingers. Apparently Mickey didn’t hear him because he’s just raising a questioning eyebrow. “I'm married Mickey.”

Mickey tilts his head and frowns before laughing loudly. “High-larious.” 

“Mick…”

“Ian come the fuck on. We been dating for almost four fucking years, I think I would know if I wasn’t the only man in your life.” He laughs some more. Mickey however notices Ian is just staring at him and he looks like he’s about to cry. “ **Ian, no**.”

Ian nods and his unshed tears finally trickle down his cheeks. He takes a hold of Mickey’s hands that are on the table. “I am so sorry Mick, so sorry. But I love _you._ Please…”

Mickey roughly pulls his hands away and stands up roughly the chair falls down with a loud thud. _"WHAT?"_ His heart makes its way to his throat and he chokes out, “You… no.” he swallows. This can’t be right. They’ve been living together three and a half years, no way Ian cheated on him and he didn’t know. How stupid does he have to be not to have known?

“Baby, you are not stupid.”

“DON’T FUCKING CALL ME THAT! You lost that right the moment you opened your mouth and told me you cheated on me and married someone else behind my back!”

“I didn’t, I was married when we met.”

Mickey scoffs his face red with anger. “You think that betters this fucking situation? Our entire relationship has been a fucking lie Ian!”

Ian shakes his head and tries to get closer to Mickey but thinks better of it. “Don’t say that. Please, you’re the only one that matters to me.”

“Who is it?”

“What?” Ian wipes his tears and sniffles. 

“This fucker you're married to who is he?”

“You don’t know him.”

“WHO THE FUCK IS HE?!” Mickey yells in his face and Ian flinches. 

“He’s an actor, I discovered him. Mickey listen, I live with you not him, have a life with you. He means _nothing_ to me.”

“Yeah?” Ian nods. “Guess that explains why your still married to this…”

“Ramsey.” Beat. “Newton.”

Mickey wipes a hand across his face and tries his best not to punch Ian in his stupid fucking face. He whispers and asks carefully, “You fucking him?”

“No. I'm not.”

“We have unprotected sex Ian don’t fucking lie to me!”

“I’m not I give you my word, I'm not.”

“Your word means nothing to me right now so don’t even.” Mickey holds up a hand. His world is falling apart. The only life he knows is a lie and he is truly the most stupid man alive. “Do you two meet?”

“Sometimes, yeah.” Ian looks at the carpet and tries not to break down again. He can feel the anger radiating out of Mickey and it’s killing him. “But that’s it. That’s all we do.”

“He know about me? You two meet and laugh at the stupid idiot who thinks he’s the only man in your life, huh? You and your _husband_ meet to make fun of me, is that what you do Ian?”

Ian grabs Mickey’s neck and pulls him towards him. Mickey doesn’t pull away but instead looks up at him and his blue eyes tear up. Ian's brain short circuits. “Mickey,”

“Why?” Mickey asks and bites his inner cheek so he doesn’t start wailing. “Why would you do this to me?” he gets out with difficulty.

“I filed for divorce, you’re the only one who completes me Mick, baby please.”

 _“Shut the fuck up!”_ Mickey spits and pushes Ian away forcefully he drops on the bed. “He give you those fucking bruises?”

Ian shakes his head. “Mandy.”

Mickey looks at him confused. “Mandy knows?”

“She found out the other day and confronted me about it.”

It all makes sense now. Mickey lifts up the chair and sits on it. “Last year we almost broke up because I wanted to know why you didn’t want to meet Mandy or any of my friends. This is why, your hus…” he shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath. “He’s famous and you were worried they would recognize you.”

Ian nods slowly. “I'm so…”

“Apologise one more time and I swear to God I will punch you Ian.” 

Ian gets up and walks towards Mickey. He kneels in front of him and takes his hands. “Mickey I wanted to tell you. Every day I wanted to tell you. But I didn’t want you to leave me.” He voice breaks and he starts crying again. 

Mickey gets away from him and stands on the other side of the room. Ian drops his head and sinks to the floor. “We've been living together, bought a fucking house together,” Mickey counts with his fingers. “you lie to me and tell me you love me.”

Ian stands up and faces him. “That’s because it's true. i lied about alot of things Mick, but never that.”

Mickey ignores him. “And the only reason you're confessing now is because Mandy beat you up.”

“No, I was going to, I promise I...”

“YOU’VE BEEN LYING SINCE THE DAY WE MET, YOU’RE LUCKY I DON’T TEAR YOUR FUCKING EYES OUT!” Mickey shouts angrily and Ian clamps his mouth shut.

He chews on his bottom lip and risks taking a step towards Mickey. “Do it.”

“What?” Mickey asks chest heaving and his breath uneven. He has never felt this betrayed in his life.

“Do it. Hit me, I deserve it.” Ian shrugs stepping closer and is now on Mickey’s face his breath fanning the shorter man’s face. “Do it Mickey, hit me. I lied to you for practically four years. I never told you the truth despite the many chances I had.”

“I’m not gonna touch you Ian.” Mickey steps back but Ian moves with him. 

“That day I didn’t come home? I was with him. I jerked him off, go ahead Mickey, you know you want to.” Ian taunts.

Mickey face contorts with anger and he lifts his fist ready to punch him. But when Ian shuts his eyes waiting for it Mickey puts down his hand. “Not gonna give you the satisfaction. What you’ve done to me, to us,” he gestures between them. “That’s on you. I won't punch you just so I can make you feel better.” He walks towards the bed and puts on his clothes as Ian watches him quietly. “Fuck you Ian. _We’re fucking done._ ” he bangs the door on his way out. 

Ian continues to stand there still, in shock. He wipes at his tears angrily and tries to calm down. He has been avoiding Mickey breaking up with him for years but it happened anyway. He looks at the door and immediately starts crying again. He gulps for air and shakes visibly. He loves Mickey but what he just did is irredeemable. He just lost the only thing that matters in his life. Ian slowly lies on the fluffy carpet and allows the pain and the hurt to finally hit. He’s all alone, and it's all his fault. 

_We’re fucking done._ Echoes in his head over and over and he doesn’t even try to control his crying. What’s happening to him is all his fault so what’s the point?

 

 

~•~•~•~•~•~•

 

 

It’s almost 5:00pm and Mickey just wants to get shitfaced. He wants to drink till he forgets he has ever been in love. Till he forgets he thought he had finally met the love of his life. A redhead who turned out to be a liar and a cheat. Mickey’s whole life was a lie. He walks into the closest liquor store and buys a bottle of whisky. 

He is walking on the High Bridge watching as the number of people keeps reducing the later it gets. He wonders if they know what their spouses are up to.  
Or maybe they are just getting played just like Mickey. He sees a couple walk past him holding hands and laughing and shit. “Enjoy it while it lasts! Only a matter of time before deep dark secrets come out!” he yells at them and chuckles bitterly when they scurry away still hand in hand. “Fucking fools.” He matters to himself.

Soon it's night and Mickey has finished his entire bottle. He’s unsteady and his sight is blurry but he’s not where he needs to be yet. He looks down at the ocean or lake under the bridge. Mickey drops his empty bottle and hears it land with a barely there splash. He takes out his phone and googles _Ramsey Newton._

“Jesus Christ.” 

There are photos after photos of _his_ boyfriend and this other asshole. How had Mickey not seen this? How had he not guessed that Ian was lying to all this time? Did he really love the other man that much he ignored the signs? He runs a hands across his mouth and yells loudly. It doesn’t help. He looks down again at the bridge and wonders if he were to jump what kind of splash he would land with. Maybe he should jump that way Ian will hurt for life.

“Nah, fuck this.” 

He walks away from the bridge and goes to the closest gay club he can find. Here he was being faithful and committed to a guy who clearly didn’t deserve it. Dating a married man for three fucking years. Mickey scoffs at his stupidity. He was the other woman. How dare Ian turn him into this? Fuck Ian, and his husband that he gives hand jobs to while Mickey waits for him at home like a bitch. 

Mickey takes a trip to the bathroom as soon as he gets there. He washes his face and tries to get back some semblance of being okay. His heart is breaking into a million little pieces but he’s not worried about that right now. What he needs is…

He’s bent over still washing his face when he feels someone grinding his crotch against his ass. He lifts his head to see a tall blond standing behind him smirking. “Hey, nice ass. You wanna,” he gestures towards the stalls behind them. 

Mickey is single. He’s got no boyfriend but an ex boyfriend. He is not responsible for anyone but himself right now. He turns around and grabs the man by his collar and pushes him inside the nearest stall.

Fuck Ian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man, that was not easy for me.
> 
> @Mary i was already planning on going down this road anyway so i hope this fulfills your prompt somewhat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wonders what Ian has been doing last couple of days. Did he go back to his husband now that Mickey dumped him?
> 
> That would really suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because u asked for it, here's the next chapter.  
> :))

Mickey grabs Ian closer and tighter as the redhead continues to thrust into him. "Feels so good." he moans. 

Ian grunts and fucks him harder into the mattress. 

"I love you, I love you Ian." Mickey slurs loudly. Ian pulls away suddenly and stands up. "Where the fuck are you going?" He lets out with difficulty.

"Fuck this." the other man curses before leaving the room. 

Mickey huffs in frustration. His head is swirling and he's too inebriated to figure out what the hell is going on. He feels so... drunk. He chuckles to himself. 

"Ian!" 

 

 

~•~•~•~•~•~•

 

 

Ian is in bed, but he's not asleep. Try as he might he can't sleep. Mickey has been gone for three fucking days now. His boyfriend --he's in denial-- won't pick up his calls, and won't answer his texts. Mandy hasn't seen her brother either and Ian might be going a little bit mad. 

If something happens to the brunette Ian will never stop blaming himself. He switches his position for the umpteenth time. It still doesn't help. Mickey is supposed to be in their bed, by his side like he usually is. But thanks to Ian and his foolishness he has no clue where his boyfriend is. 

"Fuck." he curses softly and shuts his eyes willing for sleep to take over. 

No such luck. 

~•

An hour later Ian is still wide awake when his phone rings. It's a number he doesn't know and he's honestly not in the mood.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, is this Ian?"_

Ian sits up. "Yeah, this is he. Who's asking?"

_"My name is Harold and I have some **one** that belongs to you."_

Ian's heart rate rises with hope. "Mickey?"

There's a sigh. _"Yeah. Will text you the address."_

Ian quickly dresses and rushes out the door as soon as his phone chirps with Harold's message. 

 

 

~•~•~•~•~•~•

 

 

Ian knocks on the door loudly as soon as he gets off the elevator. He is surprised to see Harold.

Harold snickers as soon as he opens the door and sees Ian. "Of course."

"Where is he?"

Harold opens the door wider and paves way for Ian to walk in. He points at his couch and the redhead walks towards a passed out Mickey. 

"Where did you find him?"

"We met at the club. Said he liked my hair. I thought it was 'cause I'm a redhead and we are rare but after seeing you..." he laughs again. "I mean, I'm all for drunk sex but when he started calling me Ian, that's when I stopped, went through his phone and found your number."

Ian sighs and looks at Mickey. He hates that this information makes him happy right now but it does. If Mickey is calling out his name during sex with another guy he picked up _because_ he's a redhead, talk about hope. Ian can salvage their relationship after all. 

He tries to ignore the fact that Mickey is out here fucking other men and lifts his boyfriend bridal style. "Well, thank you for calling me. Not many men in your position would have."

"No problem man, I get it. Just, take him home and apologise for whatever it is that you did."

If only it were that easy. 

"Thanks again."

Ian says and goes to elevator and out into his car. He straps Mickey in and gets in the driver's seat. He takes a minute to watch Mickey and he feels awful for being the reason his boyfriend is this drunk. Ian caresses his cheek softly and kisses his forefinger then places it on Mickey's lips. 

God, he loves this man. 

He's gonna do everything to prove to Mickey that he can indeed be trusted again. 

 

~•~•~•~•~•~•

 

When Mickey stirs the next day it's in a very comfortable bed. He can remember he left the club with a Harry, Henry, Harriet. No, that's a girl's name. Fuck, he had picked up a redhead. _Jesus._ If Ian ever found out that would definitely give him the wrong idea. That Mickey isn't over him. 

Who is he kidding? It's been three days, of course he's not over his boyfriend of three and half years. Two years from now he still doesn't think he will be over him. He yawns and turns in the comfortable bed. It feels so good it almost reminds him of the one he shares with ex back home. 

He wonders what Ian has been doing last couple of days. Did he go back to his husband now that Mickey dumped him? 

That would really suck. 

To be honest Mickey has been thinking about it. There was no doubt Ian loved him more than this Ramsey guy, he did live with Mickey after all. They purchased a house together, he helped Mickey own a business, he slept next to Mickey every night and not his husband. 

Not to mention he was cheating _with_ Mickey, not on, Mickey. And the redhead swore he doesn't fuck anyone but him. 

So really when he thinks about it he's only really mad that Ian kept this secret from him for all these years! 

He lied and Mickey is going to have a hard time wrapping his mind around that. He sits up and rubs his eyes. Thanks to being a Milkovich he doesn't get hangovers anymore. 

"Harrison!" he calls. "Got some fucking coffee!"

"It's Harold and here." 

"What the fuck!" Mickey jumps startled from the sound of Ian's voice. "Shit." he looks around and yep, he's back home, where he lives with Judas. 

Ian's hand holding the coffee is still stretched out so he grabs the coffee and takes an angry sip. "How?"

Ian blinks at him. "Harold called me."

Mickey looks at him confused. "How did he know who to call?"

"You... mentioned me."

"Oh." Mickey drinks more of his coffee. He wonders what he said to his one night stand to make him call his ex but Ian has no way of knowing that. The redhead clears his throat and Mickey turns to him. "What?"

Ian takes a shuddering breath. "He the only one?"

"No, you do not get to ask me that when you give your whoever hand jobs then come touch me with the same God damn hands."

"Fuck Mickey, that was one time. I told you he and I don't... Not for a long time."

"Really. Then when was the last time you fucked him?"

"Two years."

Mickey nods slowly. "Why didn't you divorce him sooner? Were you conflicted?"

"No, it's always been you."

"Then why?"

"He wouldn't let me."

Mickey takes another sip. "I don't need to hear this."

Silence.

"You gonna keep doing it?" Ian asks meekly. 

"Doing what?"

Ian looks at their carpet in concentration. "Sleeping with other men."

Mickey chuckles humorlessly. "We are not together anymore."

Ian sucks in a sharp breath and gets up. He walks out of their bedroom and closes the door quietly behind him. 

Dammit now Mickey feels bad. 

He's debating on what to do when Ian comes back. "Long distance relationships are so hard. You kind of get used to someone not being around and when they are you have to get used to it all over again." he sniffs. "At some point I got tired of it all and I was done with him. I've _been_ done with him for years now Mickey. And yes, I lied to you about him but I can promise you right now that's the _only_ thing I've ever hidden from you.

I love you Mickey, I really fucking do. So please tell me what I gotta do to fix this. _Please._ "

"I wanted to die that night."

"What?!"

"For a second, just a second I entertained the idea. I wanted to die just to stop thinking about you." he caresses the cup in his hands. "That's how much you hurt me."

Ian nods and hugs himself tight. "So we are really done?" he asks quietly. "We are over?"

Mickey sighs. That is not what he wants. "You made a fool out of me Ian. Your family probably laugh their asses off at my naivety."

"They love you. They don't even think or talk about Ramsey unless they see him on TV. He is that irrelevant."

"Don't say his fucking name in front of me."

"I'm sorry."

Mickey places the cup on the night stand and lies back down. "You really hurt me Ian."

"I know."

"What would you do if you were in my shoes?"

"I don't know. But it would destroy me."

Silence. 

"Please stop." Ian whispers. "I beg you."

"You have no..."

"Right to ask you to stop fucking around, I know, but Mick..." beat. "I love you, please come home and let me spend the rest of our lives making it up to you."

Mickey holds up a hand to silence him and just blinks up at the ceiling. He's at a loss here. He wants Ian back, that much he knows. He can't live without the other man, but right now he's still hurting. 

"I need to think about it."

 

~•~•~•~•~•~•

 

 

Ian left the house to give Mickey some space and is now lying on the couch in his office. He's thinking about how a life without Mickey is not worth living when his door gets kicked open. It shows how exhausted he is because he doesn't even flinch. 

"Yo Judas, get up we're going to LA." Mandy announces. 

Ian sits up tiredly. "What?"

"Been thinking about it." she leans on his desk and pops her gum. "According to Mick, you don't fuck Ramsey, you barely meet, and since you'd be an idiot to lie to my brother again, I believe you."

"And?"

"And, no way that fucker isn't cheating on you. So let's go."

"Mandy I..."

She snaps her fingers. "Chop, chop let's get to. Let's catch him in the act and milk him for all he's worth in the divorce."

Ian stares up at her disbelievingly. 

"Or did you change your mind?"

"No, never." Ian is quick to reply and he gets up. 

Guess they're going to LA.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So what happened in there?”
> 
> “He talked shit about you.”
> 
> “So you defended my honor?

"Wow, I can't believe you've never been to your husband's place in LA." Mandy says. They are in a cab headed to Ramsey’s address. “You really don’t love him, do you?” 

“No.” Ian replies quietly as he looks out the window.

Truth be told Ian could care less who Ramsey is sleeping with behind his back. He is more stressed about whether or not Mickey will take him back. He is going out of his mind trying to picture a life without his tough as nails brunette and he just can’t see it. Mickey is his entire life. If the other man dumps him Ian has no idea what he’ll do. He takes a deep breath and braces himself for what he’s about to find on the other side of Ramsey’s door. 

Mandy is right, he could get a good settlement from the divorce if he can prove his husband has been cheating on him. Even if it does make him a hypocrite. serves him right though for refusing to divorce Ian. They ring the bell to the massive house and wait.

“Demn, and I though yours and Mickey’s house was big.”

Ian doesn’t comment because he is honestly not in the mood and he just wants to get this over with. They are not surprised when a short half naked man –who is not Ramsey- opens the door. 

“Hello, how may I help you?” Mandy scoffs and pushes him such that he stumbles back inside the house. She walks follows him in and starts looking around. Ian joins her and leans on the couch. “I’m gonna call the police.” The man threatens.

“Do that and you’ll lose your fucking fingers.” Snaps Mandy.

“Hey honey, who’s at the do… _shit._ ” Ramsey curses when he comes down the stairs. 

Ian shakes his head and chuckles lightly. Mandy on the hand makes her way upstairs. 

“You can’t go up there!” Ramsey tries.

“She can do whatever the fuck she wants.” Ian snaps.

“What are you doing here?” Ramsey asks instead.

“Could ask you the same question but,” Ian looks at the still half naked man. “I can already see.”

“Who is this babe?” 

Ian stretches out his hand in greeting. “Hello, I’m Ian, Ramsey’s husband.”

He watches as the other man’s eyes widen in realization. “You’re _Ian?_ I thought you looked familiar.”

Ian ignores him and turns to his soon to be –thank God- ex husband. “How long have you been fucking him?”

Ramsey shrugs. “Since you sent the divorce papers.”

"Bullshit."

“I swear to you!”

“Really?” Mandy interrupts. “It hasn’t even been a week, he move in then too?”

“Yeah _husband_ ,” Ian chimes in. “You let all your one night stands move in after sex?”

Ramsey exhales in defeat. “This is not my fault Ian. You’re the one who refused to move out here.”

“Are you serious? You expected me to drop everything for your cheating, lying ass?”

“Can we… have minute please?” Ramsey asks Mandy and the guy who is clearly his live-in boyfriend. He turns back to Ian after both of them have left reluctantly. “Look, Ian. I still love you, I will always love you. You were my first love but then life got between us. You can’t blame me for…”

“Right, so why not give me the divorce? Why refute me for all this years?” Ian interrupts.

“Ian come on, I’m a celebrity and the world loves us. We look good on paper and we make a great couple.” Ian raises a disbelieving eyebrow. Ramsey sighs deeper and confesses. “I get good roles because I am a gay family man who has been married for years. So I always get all this amazing roles because they think I can relate or some shit like that. I couldn’t afford to let you leave me.” Another sigh. “I’m sorry.”

Ian rubs a hand across his face. “That’s really fucking selfish Ramsey.”

“I know. Look, whatever you need just let me know and it’s yours. I won’t fight you, I promise.”

“Thank you. So you signed the papers, right?”

Ramsey sighs for the tenth time and goes into the living room. He finds a pen and pulls up his briefcase. He signs the papers in front of Ian and hands them to him.

“Thank you.” Ian repeats.

Ramsey is about to say something when they hear a commotion in the kitchen. The two men rush to the to find Mandy sitting on Ramsey’s boyfriend on the floor with her knee on his neck.

“Mandy what the fuck!” Ian shouts and goes to separate the two.

Ramsey’s boyfriend throws around some insults in Spanish while Ramsey tries to calm him down. “We are just going to go now.” Ian says trying to get Mandy as far away from the other guy as possible.

They walk out of the house and are waiting for a cab when Ian hears Ramsey call his name. “Yeah?” 

Silence.

“What?”

“So you've been faithful all this years huh?” Ramsey asks and squints at him.

“I’m…”

“Yes, he has. Take it from his best friend.” She points at her chest. “He has.” She quickly pulls Ian away from the house. “What the hell are you doing? You were about to ruin your chances of getting his money!”

Ian rolls his eyes. “I just wanted him to know he’s not the only one happy and in love with someone else.”

Mandy scoffs and flags down a cab. “You will, a few months after the settlement money has _settled_ in your account. I will even dial his number for you as we leave the bank.” She smirks and Ian laughs.

“Funny. I don’t recall at any one point saying I was sharing the money with you.” 

“You had better or I will get my brothers and we will fucking rob your pale ass.”

“Not if I get Mickey back you won’t.”

“Yeah, how is that going?”

“So what happened in there between you and…” Ian changes the subject.

“Didn’t catch his name either. He talked shit about you.”

“Aww, so you defended my honor? Like the _bestfriend_ that you are?” Ian laughs.

“Shut the fuck up, I needed him to believe we are close.” 

“Sure. Still think you need anger management.”

 

 

~•~•~•~•~•~•

 

 

Ian spent the next week at Mandy’s still trying to give Mickey some space. He knew the other man needed some time to come to a decision. Problem was Ian was missing him like crazy. He wanted to be back in Mickey’s arms and back in their happy bubble.

On a Wednesday the following week he couldn't take it anymore and he paid a visit to the club. Mickey was at the counter wiping glasses. Ian took a seat at the counter infront of him.

“Hey.”

Mickey blinked at him. “Hi.”

Ian decided to go straight to the point. “I miss you.” Silence. “How have you been?”

“Fine.”

Ian drew a few patterns on the counter and wondered whether he had made a mistake coming here. He did not want to seem like he was pushing. He just needed to know where they were. But if his boyfriend was acting this cold then maybe they were really done. He swallowed and willed himself to be strong.

“You want me to move out?”

Mickey stopped what he was doing and ducked his head both hands on the counter. After a few seconds he looked straight at Ian. “Do you want to move out?”

“No.”

“Then why bring it up?”

“Because I don’t want to push you Mick. So as badly as I want you back I am also willing to do whatever you want.”

“I… I miss you too.” Mickey confessed quietly. Ian’s breath hitched. “But if we do this Ian, you can’t lie to me again. What you did fucking broke me and I don’t think I can forgive anything like that again.”

Ian smiled with watery eyes. “I promise never to lie to you Mickey. For as long as I am yours all you’ll get from me is honesty.” He stands up as caresses Mickey’s cheek. “I love you, _only_ you.” He releases a shuddering breath when Mickey leans into his touch. “It’s always been you.”

“I love you too.”

Mickey says and closes the last few inches between them and they make out ignoring the whistling from Mickey’s employees. Ian pulls away and looks at Mickey biting on his lip with no idea how to voice his question.

"No i haven't fucked anyone since Harold." Ian exhales loudly and Mickey laughs. "I could read you like a book Ian Gallagher." 

Ian laughs and goes in for another longer and deeper kiss. He is so relieved he doesn't have to lie to Mickey anymore. So relieved to have no big secret weighing him down. Now he and Mickey can live and love each other to their hearts content. Ian knows he still has making up to do. And it's gonna take a while before Mickey can fully trust him. But he will do everything in his power to ensure they go back to the way they were.

Mickey knows they still have alot to do before their relationship goes back to what it used to be. But he loves Ian and he can't picture a life without him. He would rather work on their relationship with his boyfriend near him. He feels like a part of him is missing as long as they're apart. Just when he's about to ask Ian to move back in the redhead moans and pulls away.

“So can I please come home now?” Ian whines. “Mandy refuses to cuddle with me.”

Mickey rolls his eyes. “You are such a fucking idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And.........that's it!
> 
> wanted too keep it short and to the point.  
> thank you for reading and commenting.  
> you've been awesome.
> 
> leave me your thoughts. ;)))


End file.
